jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick Asmodeus
Maverick Asmodeus(マーベリック・アスモデウス; Māberikku asumodeusu), previously known as Maverick Dantalion(マーベリック・ダンタイオン; Māberikku dantaion), is one of the current Neo-Great Satans of the Underworld, the Manager of Military affairs and the husband of Marye Beelzebub, being the father of Irene Dantalion, in the High School DxD: Black continuity. He's one of few surviving devils that fought during the Great Apocalypse, making him a living legend and a hero among his peers. Appearance Maverick is described as a handsome and tall adult man with purple hair and eyes, extremely deep bags under his eyes, a goatee and unkept look, which is probably due to his exhausting job. Zenjirou says he's always emanating a dark and serious aura around him. Despite being a demon lord, Maverick is usually wearing unkept simple shirts and pants, rarely using his Demon Lord gears unless its during the sake cerimony back in the destroyed Grigori institute. Personality Maverick, despite his position as the Millitary general, is probably one of the nicest and down-to-earth of the current Demon Lords, being one of the few people who can make both his wife Marye and his friend Marcenas stop fighting and control the general rivalry between the curent Satans. He also seems incredibly calm about the arranged marriage between his daughter and the current Heretic Plague Dragon, and rarely speaks out loud despite his speech being filled with cuss words, instead sounding bored and morose. While incredibly Unmotivated to do his job, he has shown a workaholic tendency and great pride with his position as Neo-Demon Lord, getting midly irritated when someone interferes on his Rating Game schedules. Just like his wife, he took a liking of Lavinia's peerage, and says they have great Potential. History Maverick is the Son of the previous Generation of the Dantalion clan, one of the most feared yet calmest families of devils in the underworld, having fought alongside Marcenas, Marye and Merienda during the Great Apocalypse, and earning the title of the 2nd Champion of the Rating Games, second to his sister, inheriting from the newest title of Asmodeus, the Devil Lord that manages the Military Affairs of the Underworld from Sairaorg Asmodeus/Bael. A few years prior the start of the Fanfic, he married with Marye Beelzebub as an experiment and had a single daughter who inherited both their abilities. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power -''' Being considered the in the current top 10 of the Rating Games and inheriting from the title of the Military Affairs Manager Neo-Satan Position, Maverick is ridiculously powerful, having a level of strength on pair with the rest of the Neo-Demon Lords. In fact, he has been the Second-ranked devil in the Rating Games, second only to his sister Alice, for so long he received the nickname of "'''The irremovable one". * Nerve Control -''' An inherited ability of the Dantalion clan, Maverick can shot from his fingers black tendril-like nerves that crawls like shadows on any surface. Once they reach someone, Maverick can control them as an extention of his body, making them "his puppets", and can either make them attack one another or warp their nerves inside-out until they become a puddle of blood. This ability isn't limited to sentient beings, as he can use such nerves to "create" arms made out of the surface he's crawling into and move them as well. Maverick is able to control even dragons with this ability. '''Immense Durability - Maverick has shown to be able to withstand blows from dragons and endure several hours of sleep deprivity without losing any of his strength in full power. No presence -''' Maverick seems to be able to hide his presence completely, easily sneaking on Zenjirou and Irene's intimate moment and appearing apparently out of nowhere to defeat an army of Ghouls in Volume 11. Trivia * Maverick's appearance and images are based on the character Yami Sukehiro from the '''Black Clover series. * Just like other members of the Dantalion clan, Maverick is named after something fireweapon-related. In his case, he's named after the Mossberg Maverick 88 shotgun model. * Maverick seems to have a friendly relationship with the Phenex family since some of their members work under him. * Maverick is one of the few characters who can speak with japanese brackets("「」"), which symbolizes immense power in the fanfic, the other being his own daughter. He rather uses normal quotations, however. * Being the demon lord of Asmodeus, Maverick's sin is Lust and his pride is "doing his job properly". Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Male (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Characters (Black) Category:Satans (Black)